Ancient Kings X: Multifarious Bonds/Episode 2: The Lady of Chrysanthemums
The Lady of Chrysanthemums is the second episode of Ancient Kings X: Multifarious Bonds. Plot After Joshua sensed a familiar presence in the lobby, he went to the place immediately. He saw a brunette maiden gazing upon his oil paintings. When he approached her, the maiden turned to see him. This caused him to be surprised by her unexpected arrival. He asked if she was the woman he met times ago: namely Chrysanthine. However, who exactly is she as related to Joshua's experiences in his journey? Storyline They looked at each other as if they have not met yet. "Is that you... Chrysanthine?" Joshua asked. "Yes, Joshua. It has been a long time since we first met in the village," the maiden answered. "I-I agree..." Joshua uttered. "How fares your mother?" "She is well as usual.." she answered. "I see. Anyways, what brought you here?" "I've come to see thee and the halberd I forged for Queen Astreia which she gave to you," Chrysanthine responded. "Is it still well?" "Of course. I often use it in battle. It gives me past memories of the times when we were still together. Alas, I also remember the time when I fought Brian of the Fenricteum clan many years ago," he said. "Her absence saddens me as well," Chrysanthine added. "Can I ask you something?" "I heed. What is it?" "Do you have a new spouse?" "Y-Yes, to be honest..." Joshua's cheeks slightly turned pink. "Can I please meet her?" "Sure. Let us go this way--" Chrysanthine understood his direction. She grabbed him by his right arm, causing them to run along the hallway to the King's Lounge. "Wait, what are you doing?!" Joshua interjected. "I want to meet her in person!" she responded. As they ran along, Cephelia took a glimpse of them. She noticed that the maiden was holding Joshua's arm. "Who might that be? And why is she pulling my master by his arm?" she thought. They stopped before the door. "Are you ready?" Joshua asked. "Yes," Chrysanthine answered. Joshua knocked on the door. Reius heard it. "Coming!" He opened the door and saw the two. "Hey, isn't that..?" Darkstorm drops in behind them ready to defend Joshua upon command. Valius, from behind Reius, noticed the familiar woman during his journeys, as he walked among the group and said, "Is it really you?" Darkstorm taps Joshua's shoulder. Chrysanthine looked at Valius. "You must be Valius of Fenix's Pinion, if I remember correctly. It's been a long time since I joined you in your adventures. Not to mention my mother's curiosity concerning your lineage." She smiled. Darkstorm Sniffs Chrysanthine's head curiously "It has been a very long time, my lady." Said Valius as he bows down, giving respects to Chrysanthine. "Oh, no need for such formality. Besides, we are friends around these parts," said Chrysanthine. "Oh, I should mind my manners. I am Chrysanthine Emperiales, daughter of Lady Chrysthine of Crystherum. Also a lance blacksmith under the hood." "She's the one who forged Astreia's lance—the Lys, halberd of moonlight," Reius added. "Int'resting," Louisius commented. "Fair maiden, take a seat, if you please," Thomas told her. "Thank you," Chrysanthine responded. "Now, about that halberd..." Joshua picked up the halberd Lys and showed it to her. "I see. It still stands out with its glory. I understand that you cherish this gift amidst the passing of Queen Astreia," Chrysanthine observed. "Well, you do know me. I am fond of cherishing every moment I have with the ones dear to me," Joshua replied. "I agree." Chrysanthine smiled mildly and brushed her hazelnut brown hair with her right hand. Darkstorms attempts to connect to Chrysanthines mind only to get rejected again "Interesting. Very interesting. There so much history that we're learning. It's good to learn some history every now and again." Valius smiles as well. Raymond tapped the furry back of the lupine Darkstorm. He started to rebuke him silently. "How rude of you, Darkstorm... Do practice courtesy and ask for permission even just once," he whispered to him. "I agree, Valius," Joshua replied. "Anyways, I humbly request for the attention of the Ventilus Queen," Chrysanthine spoke. "Behold, I am present. How may I help thee?" Caitlineia asked. "It is nice to meet you. What is your name, your Highness?" "I am Caitlineia Eurius, born of my Pagonian mother and Eurian father." "I see..." Chrysanthine said. She shaked hands with the queen. "Perhaps you know of Queen Astreia Lucernumbrea, yes?" "Of course. She is Joshua's first spouse and the first Ventilus Queen of the 10th generation. What of it?" "I am her blacksmith since she was still living. Did Joshua tell you of Queen Astreia's final act for him and the next queen?" "Yes. It is bless the next queen with her lost magical arts of Ancient Photokinesis. It is symbolic for her reincarnation." "I see, it must be a regeneration when the old body dies out, a new one is regenerated in it's place" Said Valius. "Symbolical, Valius. It does not mean that Astreia literally regenerates. As you know, reincarnation does not happen physically: it's all inside," Joshua refuted. "Well, she also did that for me to see her bearings even in my second wife. I should say, it is a great blessing. How blissful it is to reminisce those joyful memories we had together." Thomas jestfully nudged Joshua to the side. "So lucky, aren't you, Joshua?" Thomas smiled. "I am yet to find one, though. I am envious of you." Joshua smiled back. "That is all right. I wish you blessings from PHOTOS that he will guide you to your destined spouse." Louisius thought of the past disputes in his homeland and his experiences caused by such strife. "Speaking of Astreia, I remember Algis and his band of rebels. How dreadful of Brian to manipulate them to do his bidding..." Darkstorm walks to the window on all fours his wolf tail swaying "Who is this Algis & Brian? And who are these rebels you speak of?" Asked Valius, wondering who those rebels are. "Oh, them. I suppose I should tell you of the past conflicts between the Pyronian monarchy and the common folk of a village near Calderum City," answered Joshua. "Algis Fercolasia is the commander of the renegades and is the one who started the rebellion, whereas Brian Fenricteum is the mastermind of the rebellion. He manipulated those rebels for his hidden plan: to recover the Ancient Erebokinetic energy from Astreia to increase his strength even more. Such energy, when sufficient, is enough to engulf Antiquus in magical darkness. Only a practitioner of Ancient Photokinesis is able to stop it." "Brian also tried to erase Queen Astreia from existence because she was a practitioner of Ancient Photokinesis which can stop him from carrying out his plan. Thus, he had two goals in mind. Furthermore, Queen Astreia is dubbed by few as the legendary 'Moonlight Priestess' because of her strange ability to cast both Photokinetic and Erebokinetic spells, despite they are of opposite affinities," explained Chrysanthine. Darkstorm's attention is caught by the mention of the Moonlight Priestess and looks straight at Chrysanthine "Wow, that's deep." Said Valius, feeling amazed & a little concern about the past. "Darkstorm, what's the matter?" asked Raymond. Darkstorm goes to his back back and puts it in front of Joshua begining to go through it (AVR: Wut.) (Dark is trying to find something to help communicate since he can't mind link with anyone (AVR: Antiquians are unaffected by non-Antiquian forced mind-links, especially mind control. You can only telepathize without controlling his mind.) (Its not that simple for an Apocalian especially after shifting to the werewolf form) (AVR: Oh? So you're telling me that mind-linking, a subtype of mind control which is taxing to use because of the duration of the spell's effect, is easier than telepathy? Explain why: I find your response somewhat illogical, tbh.) Category:Episodes